Meet again
by Samrit and Nic
Summary: 10 years has already passed after Touko defeated G-Cis. Now Touko and her friends, Cheren and Bel, will meet N soon at the Farris wheel. The story goes about Touko and N also it goes a little bit about Cheren and Bel in the end.
1. Main Story

**I would like to apologize for it if I write faults have made and am grateful if you point out it to me. This is mean first story and I hope for it you like it.**

**Edited 30.03.12: I edited the Main story a bit. Well in my eyes my own writing was pretty bad so I changed some things and I also added something in some parts. Hope it is better now^^**

* * *

><p>10 years has already passed after Touko defeated G-Cis. Touko managed to work as a professor for the sake of humans and pokemon's live. Cheren won in the liga and is now the new Champ although he hadn't won any fight against Touko yet. Bel had begun to enter in contests. But since that time Touko had never forgot about N. Every time she sees the Ferris wheel, she begins to think of N.<p>

"I won't forget my promise" Touko smiled. She looked up to the Ferris wheel. Once in a year Touko went to visit the Ferris wheel. But this time her friends Cheren and Bel were standing next to her. "I guess he won't come this year." Charen said and folded his arms. It was 6.30pm.

"He will come! Don't think N is an unreliable person!" Bel yelled angered at Cheren. Her face looks hopeful at Touko. It says: Say something!

But Touko started laughing. "You two must be in love! You two fight ever time over little things. Who argues, loves each other." She was amused be the reaction she would get from her friends every time she teased them about this.

"Hey! Touko! Don't say so rude things like that!" Cheren blushed in a deep red color. Is eyes looking everywhere but her and Bel.

"How could you say something like that, Touko?" Bel had a disappointed expression on her face, she didn't get the point. Bel was more disappointed that Touko didn't help her convince Cheren.

They waited an hour longer and the place became emptier and quieter. Soon there weren't many people around but still it was a well visit park after all.

"He lied. Or this was a fake letter." Cheren took out a sheet of paper inspecting it once again analyzing every word and every detail in the letter. Something was off for him but he didn't know what.

"You have looked at it several times. But there is no doubt about it.

IT IS A REAL LETTER FROM N!" Bel retorted a bit annoyed. Sure Cheren had a brilliant brain and could conclude things faster than anyone but that still didn't give him the right to doubt letters which brought hope for their dearest friend.

Bel started jumping in front of Cheren of course she wanted to annoy him and to distract him from the letter. "Why can't you believe that N wants to see use?"

"Don't jump in front of me, while I'm thinking about serious things!" Cheren yelled angry at Bel his mood went down in a very fast speed and his calm side was replaced with his annoyed side when Bel didn't stop jumping.

"I guess she loves to make Cheren a bit angry." Touko whispered to herself and smiled while watching her friends but soon her glace fell back to the Ferris wheel.

"But it is true. N has sent us three letters in which he wrote he wants to meet us by the Ferris wheel. There is no doubt about the date and the place. But what is if Cheren is right."

Touko once again watched Cheren who was chasing after Bel now. She was grateful that her friends where with her.

"What is when G-Cis wants to trick us! Have you ever thought about this possibility?" Cheren yelled after failing to catch her the third time now.

Bel stopped suddenly and Cheren collided with her. "I thought the man from the police has already sent him into prison, hasn't he?" She said confused looking at her friends. "Bel!" Cheren sighed as he went into the knees. He couldn't believe that Bel didn't read a newspaper or watch any news. She was so often in the TV thanks to the contest she practiced in and she didn't get any serious news. He wondered what was wrong with her sometimes.

"He was set free from the Shadow Triad, Bel. And nobody knows where he is now." Toukos voice became sad, she looked away and Bel took a close look at her. For once she seemed to be serious again.

"Don't worry N will be alright." said Bel to cheer her up, she knew that Touko believed deep in her heart the same.  
>"Yeah I know. He will be alright. I have waited so long now. I think I can wait a little more."<br>Toukos face was more sadly as before but still she gave her friends a small smile.  
>"Cheren apologize to Touko. You have made her sad."<br>Bel yelled while she slapped Cheren on the back side of his head.

"Are you stupid or something else? N had made her sad because he didn't send a massage all the time." Cheren made a safe distance between him and Bel. Even if she looked like a harmless girl she could also really hurt someone if she wanted. It was his luck that she was so peaceful and optimistic.  
>"You are wrong! She is sad because you said bad stuff!"<br>"No it is N's fault!"  
>"Would you stop blaming N for something when he isn't here-"<br>"Like you said he ISN'T here!"  
>"Let me finish my sentence! He isn't here YET!"<br>"Hey you two stop fighting. The people are already watching at us." Touko mumbled nervously but loud enough for them to hear it. She didn't like it when the people were staring at her and her friends.

"Mommy! The Champ! The Champ! He is fighting with a girl right there!"

"Woah! That is Bel from the contest and the musical, you know?"

"Look. Isn't this Professor Touko? What is she doing here?"

"Wow. The Champ, Professor Touko and Bel at the same place. Amazing."

"I have heard that they know each other but I didn't think it was true."

"It is embarrassing. Have you heard what they said?" Touko were holding her hand in front of her eyes hiding her embarrassment as good as possible. It didn't really work, thought her cheeks where still a bit red.  
>"Oh! You are right but this is Cherens fault." Bel stretched her tongue to Cheren, for her it was just fun and if she could distract her best friend from sad thought she would start a fight gladly again.<br>"What? Will you start another fight?" Cheren hissed, not really interest whose fault it was or who was to blame. But Bel suddenly packed Cherens arm and pulled him with her not carrying about his protests. "As a punishment we will get something to drink."  
>"W-w-wait! What's wrong with you...?" He stuttered a bit to surprised from her sudden action but still tried to get free from her grip, with no use.<br>"Now they are gone." Touko looked at the two who disappeared behind the next corner.  
>"A perfect couple, they look so good together why do they always have to fight? Sigh."<p>

Touko was standing alone in front of the Ferris wheel now, feeling nostalgic. The voices of couples were quietly to be heard, how they laughed, talked and smiled together.  
>"They all look very happy." Touko smiled sadly, knowing that her own happiness where in the hands of a guy who disappeared ten years ago.<br>It was cold and dark already she rubbed her arms as she felt the raising cold. The fact that Bel and Cheren didn't come back yet made her fell more unconformable.  
>"What on earth can take so long to get something to drink…" She mumbled worried. The worry for her friends rose up with every second that passed and so she decided to look for them. She walked through the whole park, but she didn't find them anywhere. Also the park was empty and the lights began to turn off. In hope her friends had returned Touko went back to the Ferris wheel.<p>

"Hey! Bel! Cheren! Where are you?" Touko shouted loud enough that it echoed; underline the emptiness of the park. But she got no answer.  
>"OK. Something is getting wrong here. Where are you guys?" Touko became worried to a point where she couldn't take it anymore. She ran through the park, passing the big Pikachu-doll and the roller coaster but she still couldn't find them.<p>

"Hello, Miss. Are you all right?" A familiar voice from behind her said in a way to calm tone.

Touko hesitated to turn around, unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her. But when she saw a man with green long hair she was frozen. Her eyes traveled slowly up searching for the green strong Eyes which were staring at her. Touko woke slowly up from her frozen stat tears already forming in the corner of her eyes.

"N?" She barely whispered. After so many years the man she most wanted to see were standing in front of her right now, she was speechless and didn't know anymore what to say.

She forgot everything she was worried about. Touko wanted to say something again but her voice was stuck in her throat. The only thing Touko realized was that the tears were already falling, slowly running down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Hey! Why are you crying? This is rude. You see me and start crying."

N was trying to look angry but in the end he had a silly expression on his face. He didn't like to see her cry. He knew her as the strong girl who brought him back on the right path and that was what he wanted to see now.  
>Touko starts laughing while the tears were still running down her cheeks. But she didn't care anymore about that.<br>"I am crying because I am happy to see you. Also I can't stop laughing when you make such a face."  
>Touko went into the knees and couldn't stop laughing clinching her stomach from the pain it caused.<p>

"That's OK. I guess. But you know..." N helped her to stand up again so he could look directly at her.  
>"Now I am here. And..." He was serious now making sure that Touko who still giggled a bit got it right. "And I will not leave you again." Touko giggles stopped abruptly, she was fully listening to him now. "Touko, while I was travelling around the world. I always had the feeling that something missed. I saw you in the TV. You have talked about your study to make the feelings between humans and pokemon better. You were holding on your promise to make the world better and then I realized it. The thing I missed was a person."<p>

Toukos heart was beating faster. N took her hand and held it careful over his own heart. Touko could feel how fast his heart was beating, just like hers.  
>"The person I missed wasn't any person, it was a special one. It was you, Touko. You have taught me so many things in the past. And your wish to make the world better has reached my heart. I'm sure. Touko, since the time I left you behind, I missed you the most. In other words: I love you."<p>

Touko starred at the man in front of her. N had confessed his feelings to her. All this time Touko couldn't stop thinking about him and now he had said that he loves her.

"Touko?"

The sound of his voice, the warm feeling of his hand holding her hand, the tickle his touch sent through her body, the fast heartbeat he gave her, that was something she missed. Touko close her eyes, taking a deep breath to order her thoughts right.

"That was unfair. I have waited so long for this three little words." She mumbled unconsciously. N on the other hand was getting nervous but he still was holding her hand, he even tightened his grip.

"10 years I had think about what I should say when I see you. And now you say these three words so easily."

Touko looked up to N in determination, her blue eyes locked on with his green one.

She took her hand back and started hitting N on the chest.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair."

Again tears.

N stepped one foot back in his shock.

Touko suddenly stopped her eyes where slightly red from all the tears but then one moment later she felt into his arms.

"That's not fair at all. I was the one who wanted to say it at first. I had thought so long about how I should say it." She mumbled into his chest feeling the warm his body gave her. "I guess this mean that you love me too, right?" N smiled and hugged her back finally. The two of them were standing a while there. N is holding his most beloved person in his arms and Touko cried out all her feelings for him.

After a while N remembers something.  
>"By the way, where are your friends? I have sent them a short letter too, haven't I?"<br>Touko suddenly pushed N away, to his disappointment, and looked around worried.  
>"You are right. I have lost them. They must be here somewhere." She said a bit ashamed that she had forgotten about them that easily.<br>"Let's go and look for them together."  
>N smiled softly at Touko. He took her hand and the two went off to look for their friends.<p>

"I have a favor to ask." Touko blushed a little bit; she didn't know if it was right to ask for this.  
>"You can ask me everything you want."<br>"Please promise that you will be on my side."  
>N looked at her surprised but soon he gave her a soft smile while Touko looked embarrassed away.<br>"Forever. I promise." N closed his eyes and gave Touko a short kiss on the lips.  
>When he opened them he saw Toukos red face and blushed suddenly too.<br>He cleared his throat. "Cough. Come on. We have to find your friends."  
>Touko hold his hand tightly and whispered a grateful, "Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p>"How could this be!" Cheren yelled angry at Bel. Why did things like this happen to him everytime he was together with her?<p>

"I said: I DON'T KNOW"

"I know that you said this. But why are we at Route 16? You only want to buy something drinkable."

"We should call Touko that we are all right. I'm sure, she must be worried about us."

Bel smiled sweetly at Cheren using all her charm she had.

"You call. It is your fault that we are here." He only retorted coldly.

"Huh. No you call. Touko can be scary when she is angry."

"I say it again, Bel. IT'S YOUR FAULT. CALL HER."

Bels smile was gone and replaced with a pout.

"Cheren can you do me a favor." She asked innocent.

"What!" Cheren was getting into a bad mood and he didn't care to hide it anymore.

"Can you call Touko for me?"

"No!"

"Oh come on Cheren!"

"I said: NO!"

"Don't be so angry. When N comes Touko will be alone with him, you know?"

Bel smiled happily again, for Cheren she was to happy right now.

"Don't give me this stupid smile! I have to say many things to N too!"

Bel looked frightened and shocked. "You are gay?"

"NO!" Cheren blushed and became angrier.

"I hate him, for making Touko sad all this past years."

Bel began to giggle, she knew exactly how he felt.

"Now I understand you are jealous."

"No! I am not jealous. I hate it when my friends are sad. That's all."

Cherens face was getting redder, what was with that girl?

A smile went through Bels face and got even brighter as a new thought entered her mind.

"I know how you feel. But believe in N. He will definitely make her happy."

"Shut up."

"Cheren? You know I'm right."

"I know you are right and I hate it when you are right."

Cheren folded his arms, he hate it to admire that he was wrong.

"But in some way I love it too."

Bel stood next to Cheren and giggled.

"I love you to, you know."

"Yeah. I know." Cheren avoided looking at Bel, so he looked up at the night sky.

"And you know. Touko was right about us"

"Yeah. She was but... Don't tell her yet."

"OK." Bel smiled happily at Cheren, she loved him and he loved her back. There wasn't anything more she wanted and for Cheren. His face was getting even redder than it was already when it was even possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this story. Please leave me a review how you thought about it.<strong>


	2. Extra One Flashback

**I know I said that this story is complete but I thought that you maybe wonder how they have react when they got the letters or why Cheren was so angry at N. So I have written this special Chapter for everyone who is interest at this...  
>So just enjoy it and when you want to know more or have some wishes for extra chapters just review! So enough of this... enjoy the extra and review please (^-^)v<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback* One week before they met...<em>

"Professor! The machine exploded again!" An assistant cried out loud while he was running out of a room full of black smoke.

"How can you let the same machine exploding 5 times on the same day?" Touko stood up from her chair, looking angrily at her assistant. She was in bad mood. Soon there were some Pokémon which would be born soon and the machine to contact the trainers from the Pokémon and to transfer them was broken again. Also she hadn't finished her report for Prof. Juniper. "Open the windows and let this smoke out! And call someone to repair the machine I don't think that I can handle it this time!" Touko shouted at some assistants who hurried to fulfill the orders.

She looked around in the room after the smoke was gone. Everything was black but the machine to warm the Poké-eggs was still working. Touko sighed. There was really much to do before the Pokémon would be born. Suddenly she noticed a calendar on the wall. It was a bit black but it was still readable. "I see. In a one week will it be ten years now…" She had a sad expression on her face and thought about something. "Maybe I should call Cheren and Bell this time…"

"Professor! There is post for you!" An assistant with in mud covered clothes were holding a letter in a strange green colored envelope. "It is green? Have you made sure that this is really for me and not a prank or something like this?" Touko asked she had her own doubt about this weird looking letter. "Professor! Don't be mean! It is not a prank. Ok a Pokémon had delivered it but there is something weird written on it. Here read!" Touko took the strange looking envelope with mixed emotions. She was unsure if she really should read it.

'This letter is only for the hero of truth, Touko.' was written on the green colored envelope.

"Hero of truth… It has been a long time since someone had called me this…" Toukos eyes were shining in happiness when she guessed from who this letter was. "So he finally decides to contact me, huh? It had taken him long enough." "Ahm… Professor?" "What is it?" Toukos voice was softer than before now. "Ahm the machine…" The assistant looked helpless, should he really destroy the good mood of his professor? "…it burns..." His voice was so low but it was still heart by Touko. "IT BURNS! HECK, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?" Touko rushed off to get her Water-Pokémon but the letter was still in her fist. In a tightly grab so that she wouldn't lost it. The massage from an idiot who finally contacted her…

* * *

><p>"Champ! I am here to fight against you!" A young trainer was standing in front of the portal from the Pokémon league. Cheren were watching him from one of his TV screens in his room from the league. "We will not fight against each other before you have defeated the Elite Four. So better give up your plan now." Cheren mumbled to himself. It had been a long time now that he had become the champ. But in real Touko was the champ. She had given up her title to Cheren because she had noticed that she couldn't fulfill her goal when she was a Champ.<p>

But so she had given Cheren a new goal, he wanted to defeat Touko. He always had lost to her, he trained harder than anyone but he couldn't win against her. His fist hit the table and everything on it begun to shake. "No way! How can I be a good Champ when I can't win against her?" He looked at a picture which felt down from the sudden hit. The picture showed Touko, Bell and himself with the leaders and Alder, the Champ at this time. "How long has it been now?" He asked, he knew the answer and he knew that soon will be the day where one of his friends would be sad again. He searched for something in his bag. Finally he had found his Live Caster. "This all happened because of this bastard who didn't show up his damn face to us for so long now… Mmmh… should I ask Bell for help? No she will only mess up everything." He looked at his blue Live Caster. Was it ok for him to call Touko now? During this time it was very easy to make her angry. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Come in…" Cheren responded without looking who came in. "Hey Champ there is a letter for you!" "When it is a challenge-letter put it there on the desk." Cheren was not interest in this letter. He had get lots of letters since he was the Champ. Most of them were fan- or challenge-letters. "I think you should look at it. There is something weird standing on it. Also it looks weird too." Finally Cheren looked annoyed at the person who brought him the letter. "Then give it to me and leave." He said totally mad why someone must disturb him while he made a plan. He grabbed the letter and the man who had brought it left as soon as possible. It was a green colored envelope. "Who the heck would think of such a color for an envelope?" But when he saw what was written on this envelope his expression went into a mix of disbelieves and anger and his hand which was holding the envelope began to shake a bit…

'For the fake Champ who have a short temperament and always knows everything better, Cheren.'

"How dare you call me fake Champ and what does he mean with 'knows everything better'! When I see you I will show you my true power you bastard!" Cheren yelled so loud that the Elite Four who passed his door, looked in fear at each other. "You know we shouldn't enter this room for the few hours." "Better not for the next few days…"

* * *

><p>"Mmmmh-mmmmh-mmmmh" A blond haired women who was sitting on the floor, singing a song, brushed her Mienshao. "Now you look so pretty, we will definitive have fun in this musical." She smiled at her Pokémon. "Miss Bell the show will start soon please get ready to start" A voice called from a door somewhere behind her. She put the brush away, stood up and looked at her Mienshao. "Ready to go?" She smiled again. Everything went well for her since she had started to enter contests or musicals. She wasn't good in fighting but she liked it to show the prettiness of her Pokémon to others. "I will show how wonderful you are and then Cheren have nothing to laugh about me!" Everything went well like usually. Bell had got many fan-letters again. And her Mienshao had fun in the play. "Say Miss Bell. You really must have fun with your Pokémon?" A trainer next to her asked. "Of course I have! Isn't it important to have fun with your Pokémon? To enjoy your life together?" Bell smiled again. She was one of the optimistic people who would always have good mood. "Miss Bell will you enter the Musical in a week too?" One of the managers asked her now. She looked at him and thought about it a long time. Suddenly she searched for something in her back bag. When she found it, she shook her head. "Sorry I won't. In a week I have to go and look for one of my important friend. It has been a while now since I saw her the last time." The Live Caster in her hand was showing the time. It was already evening and she had to go. She left the Musical house and went along the streets. Bell could see the Ferris wheel with all the shining lights. "Touko… I wonder how you feel now…"<p>

Suddenly an Archeops landed directly in front of Bell. It carried something green in his mouth and put it in front of her feed. The Archeops flied away again when Bell had picked it up. "Hey wait! What is with this thing?" She shouted but the Archeops had left.

'For the blond haired, every time smiling women, Bell.'

"Is that a bad joke? Or one of mine fan-letters?" She asked herself, knowing that nobody would answer her. The twisted the green colored envelope around in her had looking if somewhere was standing from who it was. But she couldn't find anything. "A green colored envelope… Ah! Maybe it is a letter from him but why did he send me one?" Bell looked puzzled at it. Suddenly her Live Caster was ringing. "Geeze where have I put it…" Finally she found it and answered the call.

"Hello Bell her..."  
>"Bell! This damn Bastard has sent me a letter we have to inform Touko!"<br>"…Hello Cheren nice that you call me. I am fine and how are you?"  
>Bell smiled nervously unsure if she should tell him that she had got a letter two.<br>"No time for such formal things! Meet me in Nuvema Town! Toukos Labor must be somewhere there when I remember correctly!"  
>"Can this wait until tomorrow? I am in Nimbasa right now and…"<br>Cheren cut her off again.  
>"We will meet there tomorrow morning don't come too late I will wait by your parents' house."<p>

The screen was black again. "I guess I have to meet Cheren at Nuvema Town tomorrow." Bell giggled and went back to her way. She hasn't read the letter yet but she guessed what maybe was written in it but for her happiness had another reason. Touko would soon met the one who was really important to her and Bell herself get a chance again to meet up with Cheren who normally was to business to meet his friends.

Maybe there would be more than one miracle at the Ferris-wheel this year…

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hope so... when not... it's also ok... I think...<br>So please review... and when you want more such extra chapters please tell me with a review or a pm (^-^)v  
>(You can also tell me when you have a special wish for something to happened...)<strong>


End file.
